regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensions in Time
Plot After several Empire force have created Forerunner portals that leads to each alternated time universes, Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang had to team up with the Doctor. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Moon, many Empire Phantoms were approaching to the Moon, scene switches to the Throne level) *'Barranco': Everyone, we have a plan to create the Forerunner portals that leads to each alternated time universes. *'Jul': To be honest, we actually knew that right before you just told us. *'Barranco': Oh, well that's true. So anyway, here is the plan. Once after the completing of the Forerunner portal building is finished. We should prepare to use them. *'Bowser': Next, we send in a swarm of our glorious Empire warriors to enter them and look for any kinds of Forerunner artifacts in each alternative time dimensional universes. * King Pig: And once we are in a sucess, we shall finally get the Heart of the Park and rule the universe! *'Zelok': One question my Lords, how can we build Forerunner portals if the Heroes would just keep on spotting us? *'Jul Mdama': On the contrary, we used some of the Forerunner equipment to block the Heroes' tattle tailing on us. *(At the Park) *'Zak': Excuse us. Are you, Zim and his gang? *'Zim': Yes. Who are you? *'Zak': I'm Zak a very strange alien-obsessed teenager who the rabbids are a threat and wants to get rid of them. *'Gumball': You knew what you saw? *'Zak': Yes. Should I join the park you guys for a adventure and part of the gang? *'Zim': Sure. You may join the gang and the adventure with us. *'Nate': Damn, how did you know about the one of the Empire species? *(Zack appears) *'Zack': Is everything alright? I heard someone somehow knewing about the Empire. (Notices Zak and looks at the gang) Who is that? (Points at Zak) *'Zak': I know this is awkward. I'm Zak from Rabbids Invasion dimension. I took pictures of the Rabbids that they are working for the Empire. *'Rayman': Well to be honest, Rabbids are used to be only only species of the Empire, now the Koopas, Piggies, Space Pirates, Sangheili Storm, Battle Droids, and the rest of the Empire species have join them. *'???': (Reveals to be a rabbid with Sangheili Storm Zealot armor shoulder pads, Uggoy Storm Ultra helmet, Space Pirate commander shoulder armor, and Space Pirate mitilda backside armor) Not so fast human! (Uses Forerunne et force, blowing everyone away, except for Zak) I am Zulaka Delkomka. One of the surprime Empire commanders, and one o the wills of the Empire lords. You, human named Zak, tried to ruin our holy scheme to bring some Forerunner artifacts. *'Zak': At least my mom isn't an alien after that I assumed it a few times. *'Zulaka': That's because one of the Empire warriors disguised as your human mother. And for the second time, that rabbid wasn't your mother, the trooper just had some weird human head fur because he like it on his head for some reason. You even try to attempt to pretend to be one ofus. That disrepects the Empire's Glory of Evil. But do not worry, we will make your death quick and painless. (Holds his Energy Sword and activates it as it released some EnergySword blades) Are you ready to die, Zak? *(Thel and Rtas uses Energy Sword and hits Zulaka) *'Thel': Zak, are you okay? *'Zak': Yeah. *(Zulaka appears to survive) *'Zulaka': You all are fools! (An Empire Kraken approaches and Zulaka approaches to it) This Kraken would surely extinguish you. (Boards the Kraken) *'Globox': What is Zulaka boarding the Kraken? *'Shadow': He is apparently planning to kill us all with that badass vehicle. *'Sonic': We took down one of the Krakens once, now we should do that again! *'All': Yeah! *(Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang shoots down a Empire Kraken, which crashes into a park.) *'Thel': I think we will worry about the park later. *'Kanan': Don't worry, Thel. We got this. *(Jedi are using the force and fixing the Park Heroes Tower instead of the Park) *'Ezra': Say hello to the Park Heroes Tower. *(4 Empire Phantoms exited the crashed Kraken, leaving to their portals as the portals closed) *'Usze': Where did they headed to their portals? *'Rtas': No clue. *(Lee arrives) *'Lee': You Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang? *'Nate': Yes. Who are you? *'Lee': Lee. Your new worker and I bought Zachary Delightful, Ronald Arthur Modesto the Third, Edward, Carl Delightful, Bill, Jake and Kenny to help us. *'Zachary Delightful': Hello there. The Empire you're talking about we saw them. *'Ronald Arthur Modesto the Third': We're here to help. *'Edward': We decided to join Zim's Gang and park. *'Carl Delightful': We'll join the adventure with you guys. *'N'Tho': You're in. Welcome to Zim's Gang. *'Ezra': How can we find that four Empire Phantoms? *(At one of the alternated time dimensions, the same 4 Phantoms have appeared, one of the Phantoms released Zulaka) *'???': (A Koopa with Forerunner footaror, have a Forerunner technology cap on his head, and has metal spikes on his shell) Zulaka, did you manage to slaughter Zak yet? *'Zulaka': Sorry Torfuri, I couldn't slaughter the Zak human, somehow these other heroes that I just made them go away just randomly came back somehow, preventing me from killing the human. *'Torfuri': No matter, they shall not interfere with our scheme to find the Forerunner artifacts. *(Inside the crashed Kraken, the heroes are investigating the crash site inside) *'Thel': No sign of any remaining Empire activity in this Kraken. But I happened to know that it's control console remains functional. *(They w we nt to the crashed Kraken's control room and find the Forerunner console) *'Sonic': Let's see what these Empire are up to. *'Empire Navigator': (Message) Many Empire clans, it is time to search for the treasury of the Forerunners, we shall find these artifacts in each alternated universe like time dimension. Soon we will used these to finally have victory. For the Empire's Glory of Evil! *'Rtas': That explains why. *'Sonic': They already blocked us from using their portals, we will never stop them now. *'Griffin Turner': How can we do that? We can get through the portals its blocked. *'Sonic': There is nothing what we could do! *'Zim': There is. What do we need a time lord who has the Tardis? *'Sonic': The Doctor. *'Zim': That's him. *'Nate': Well I got 2 questions, how the fuck are we suppose to find him? And would that be possible if these portals were TARDIS proof? *'Zim': Look. *(The Tardis materialises in Park. The Doctor opens the door) *'The Doctor': Come on. Everyone to the Tardis. *(Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang, Zak, Lee, Zachary Delightful, Ronald Arthur Modesto the Third, Edward, Carl Delightful, Bill, Jake and Kenny got on the Tardis and The Tardis dematerialises.) *(Back at the first alternative time dimension, every Empire trooper carried each Forerunner artifact to their ships) *(As the TARDIS appears, the Empire forces inside their ships flew away, exiting to a Forerunner portal as it opened then closed) *'Sonic': Damn it. We are too late! The Empire already retrieve all of the artifacts from this dimension! *'The Doctor': Come on. We gonna find the other alternate Forerunner artifacts. *(All the sudden, they encountered a alien like monstrous spider) *'Black': It's the Monstrous Spider! *(The spider growls and chased after Zim's Gang) *(Zim's Gang whisks out a Irken handy guns and opens their laserfire at the spider) *'Zim': We did it. *(At another dimension, Empire forces are searching for artifacts) *'Paper Bowser': The artifacts could be anywhere. *'Dark Sonic': Very true. Hopefully, no hero can stop us now! *(The TARDIS approaches) *'Dalek 2': Hero detected! *'Promethean Soldier 4': Time to eliminate the heroes! *'Zim': Let's end this for good. *'All': Yeah! Trivia *This episode features a new setting, the new Park Heroes Tower. *Lee, Zachary Delightful, Ronald Arthur Modesto the Third, Edward, Carl Delightful, Bill, Jake and Kenny make their first appearance. *Zak from Rabbids Invasion, Lee, Zachary Delightful, Ronald Arthur Modesto the Third, Edward, Carl Delightful, Bill, Jake and Kenny are joining the park and adventure with Zim's Gang. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show